project_qfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
1309092843 fullres.jpg|Trolls Battle Purple Dragon Knights 1309092704 fullres.jpg|Stone and Clay Golems 1309092630 fullres.jpg|Down in the Sewers 1270349669 fullres.jpg|Minotaurs Attack 1270349614 fullres.jpg|Guardians of the Tomb 1270349584 fullres.jpg|Come Into the Mission 1270349567 fullres.jpg|Beholders Gather 1270349545 fullres.jpg|Mechanus 'PROJECT Q ' Project Q is an effort by several members of the Neverwinter Nights community to provide enhanced art resources for the game (in hak pak format), following the final official patch 1.69. It had originally been referred to as "Patch 1.70", but other details were kept largely secret until the project's announcement in September 2008. The most recent version of Project Q, version 1.7, consists of ten base hak paks, most of which are designed to work independently of each other, and three optional hak paks designed to add increased resources and versatility on top of the base haks. The intent of this organization is to make the project modular, so that module builders can choose which elements to incorporate. (However, if base hak paks are omitted, the builder will have to provide their own hak pak with .2da files for the hak paks that are used.) Project Q requires that your Neverwinter Night 1 game have the following updates installed: 1 - Shadows of Undrentide (SoU) Expansion which was released in June 2003. It added five prestige classes, sixteen new creatures (two of them available as additional familiars), three new tilesets, more than thirty new feats, more than fifty new spells, and additional scripting abilities for those using the Aurora toolkit. The expansion pack features a story line concerning a student sent out to recover some stolen magical objects. The story begins in the Silver Marches, eventually moving toward the desert of Anauroch and the old Netherese city of Undrentide. 2 - Hordes of the Underdark (HotU) Expansion which was released in December 2003. It increased the maximum character level to 40, and added a number of spells and items appropriate to such characters, as well as adding further tilesets, prestige classes, feats, and abilities, and compatibility with the Intel Pentium 4 Processor, which was unsupported in previous versions. The story continued where Shadows of Undrentide ended, with a character of at least 15th level, and led into the vast subterranean world known as the Underdark. The first chapter of the story took place in the Undermountain dungeon beneath the city of Waterdeep. 3 - All patches up to 1.69 which was the last official patch released by bioware. Project Q is a stand-alone project that is not compliant with CEP. It has specific alterations in model types (like shields) that prevent it from being easily compatible. All artists whom submit work to Project Q do so under the following terms and conditions:#They are legally allowed to grant us the right to distribute their submission. #They free Project Q of all responsibility of authorship claims and remain solely responsible of any dispute of ownership. #They grant Project Q the non-revokable right to release their submission under the Project Q name with the author name(s) explicitly mentioned in Project Q's Credit text file. #They grant Project Q the right to modify their work for the sole purpose of making it compatible with already existing Project Q assets (2da integration, file renaming, etc). #In accordance with the BioWare EULA for Neverwinter Nights, allows end -users the right to use Project Q as a resource in a module or PW compilation with proper credit given to Project Q and the original authors through the inclusion of all Project Q Credit text files. #Project Q reserves the right to alter the terms of this agreement at any time, wihtout notice. #All content should be submitted under the following guidelines Project Q Submission Standards. In order to promote ease of use Project Q has reserved certain resource lines to provide expansion of our content and hopefully avoid possible conflicts with module and Persistant World builders. See Project Q Reserved 2DA Lines Project Lead Paul Ste. Marie (pstemarie) Active Team Members Draygoth Michael Petty (cervantes) Rolo Kipp Niv Inactive/Former Team Members Aaronn Andarian Bannor Bloodfist Estelindis Gavin Jones (_six) Helekanalaith Jingajo John Hawkins (tom_banjo) Lord of Worms (WORM, LoW) Lord Rosenkrantz MadKat Merricksdad Michael Anderson (maxam) Morikhan Ninjaweaselman NWN_BabaYaga Ragnarok_Mr4 Shadow_Weaver Shemsu-Heru Soopaman Tim McDaniel (Trickyhandz) Todd Milhoan (Gutwrench) Thrikreen Category:Documentation